Conventionally, an image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-351241 is provided with a motor, a fixing device including an endless belt, a nip plate disposed within the belt, and a pressure roller for nipping the belt in cooperation with the nip plate to form a nip portion therebetween. Upon inputting drive force to the pressure roller, the belt rotates following the rotation of the pressure roller.